Down and Ready?
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: She was crazy about him,he was crazy about her.But they rarely talked.They were both to shy.Therefore,theyd never admitted it.What happens when a physical education softball accident lands her in the nurses office,and he stays to help her out? TxS 1SHOT


_Ohwhattayaknow?! ANOTHER Troypay oneshot. I actually thought of this when I was quite sick and went to the nurses office today xD_

_Pairing: Troypay, derr xD_

_Summary: She was crazy about him,he was crazy about her.But they rarely talked.They were both to shy.Therefore, they'd never admitted it.What happens when a physical education softball accident lands her in the nurses office, and he stays to help her out? Troypay ONESHOT._

_Setting: East High. May of Senior Year. _

_Author's Notes: This does not follow the original plotline of **EITHER** HSM movie. Which means the eewwy Troyella pairing has never existed. Isn't that lovely?! :D Oh the wonders of fanfiction!. :P_

**Down and Ready?**

"**_T_**oday, we are going to play my personal favorite game in class!" Teresa Cothren exclaimed to her fifth period physical education class enthusiastically.

"Teacher torture?" someone cracked. Most of the girls in the class snickered. But Sharpay Evans rolled her eyes- not the least bit amused by any of her fellow students, whom she would often refer to as 'stupid idiots with no class and a waste of her time' Mrs. Cothren narrowed her eyes at trouble-maker and her least favorite student, Amanda Smith, aka the source of the smart aleck remark.

"No Amanda, it's actually softball." she said. This caused about half the class to groan, and the other half to cheer. "And you will all also have a written test on the history and rules of softball at the end of next week! Doesn't that sound like fun?!" Mrs. Cothren said, knowing fully well that probably none of her students would be thrilled by the idea of a written test on softball, but figured it was worth a shot trying to get them pumped anyway.

This time, the entire class, which consisted of about twenty girls groaned at the newly discovered news.

"Come on, I want to hear happy sounds!" Teresa scolded.

"Then get me a hot guy and a hotel room if you want happy sounds." another girl, whom also pretty much held the title of slut of the school, Karen Callum cracked. Someone coughed and muttered "slut." while everyone else laughed, including Sharpay this time.

"Team one," Mrs. Cothren began as her eyes scanned the class, choosing wisely to this time ignore another one of her least favorite student's snide comment. "Danea, Tiffany, Lola, Ashley, Martha, Susan, Kiana, Holly, Amanda,and Erica."

The ten girls remained seated in their positions on the gym floor.

"Team two." The teacher called out. "Taylor, Karen, Olivia, Sharpay, Gabriella, Monica, Kate, Megan, Emily, and Brianna."

The second group of girls also remained seated as well. Half of the class weren't even paying attention to Mrs. Cothren's words. Several were now chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Well? What's everyone waiting for?! Get in your teams, get your mitts and meet up at field A outside." Mrs. Cothren snapped. No one moved.

"Get a move on!" she barked. This made everyone scurry into their assigned team as they all began to advance outside towards the softball fields after each grabbing a leather softball mitt that was scattered in a bunch amongst several others in a mountain by the gym doors.

"Softball is _soo pointless._" Sharpay moaned to one of her friends, Gabriella Montez who was luckily one her softball team. Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Sports in general are pointless. Why waste time in P.E when we could be in other, better educational classes?"

"You're already in tons of honors classes and after school programs and classes. Isn't that enough Brie?" Sharpay asked- blinking in disbelief at her friend as she pushed one of the double doors that lead to ouside, in the gym open. She did have to admit it though, she was kind of glad that they were at least playing an outdoors sport- it was a hot spring, beautiful day in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was the type of day that you'd have to be a crazy person not to feel the urge and need to spend all of it outside. Sharpay just had to smile as the warm sun hit her face.

"It's never enough." Gabriella smirked. Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The gravel crunched as the girls made their way across the track area. The sun felt good on Sharpay's face and bare arms and legs. Her blonde ponytail swung behind her head as she walked next to Gabriella.

"I'm just hoping I won't get hit by a softball or something, after all it is a fairly bright day, I wouldn't see a fly ball coming at me." Gabriella said. But Sharpay was only half listening, because as the girls entered softball field A, her brown eyes fell upon a certain basketball jock playing a competitive game of his favorite sport with his own gym class that consisted of only males, in one of the ouside courts which much to Sharpay's joy, were right next to field A. She would luckily have a pretty good view of him throughout the entire game. Another bonus point was that he was playing on the skins side, giving her a nice view of his perfect amazing abs as her stomach did a one-eighty.

"...I mean even tennis would be better then softball, I know I just said all sports in general were pointless, but sitll-"

"Gabby, do me a favor and shush for a moment." Sharpay told her friend. "Why?" Gabriella asked- quite offended that her friend, even as nice as she put it, was basically telling her to shut up and quit her babbling. But she couldn't help it- she talked a lot. Sharpay should have known that by now.

"Team one up to bat. Team two- take the field." Mrs. Cothren instructed the class before Sharpay could reply to Gabriella's question, not that she was going to anyway. Her eyes were glued to Troy Bolton, as if hypnotized as she followed the rest of her team onto the field, not really paying much attention to where she was going. She didn't snap out of it until Gabriella grabbed her arm and began dragging her to the outfield.

"What are you doing?! You were walking towards the pitcher's mound!" The brunette girl told her. Sharpay blinked at her friend.

"I can't pitch."

"Exactly. what's with you?"

"Sorry." Sharpay said, smiling as her eyes made their way back to the guy she'd fallen for long ago, but had never really talked to him much before. There was the occassional "What's up?" and "Not much." every now and then, and she'd spill to her diary right away every time it happened. She could count a total of five times that she'd ever talked to Troy Bolton, at a total of thirty six words that were ever exchanged all together.

"What are you looking at?" Gabriella asked. Sharpay sighed dreamily. "My future husband." she was to much off in dream-word to realize that she'd just said that. Gabriella snickered.

"Daydreaming about Troy again?" she asked. She was one of few that knew about Sharpay's crazy feelings for him. Sharpay clapped giddily and jumped suddenly in place on the grassy green outfield as Troy made a three pointer.

"Oh isn't he just_ amazing_?!" she exclaimed, more so to herself then to Gabriella, who answered "Mm-hmm." anyways as she crouched down on the field- getting 'down and ready' as softball and P.E coaches always put it.

Gabriella never was able to understand this...infatuation her friend had with 'the' Troy Bolton. It was partly because she had a boyfriend of her own, so she was never really looking and checking out other guys. Her boyfriend in fact just so happened to be Sharpay's own fraternal twin, Ryan Evans. She wasn't really a flirt like a lot of the other girls at this school. For one example, Karen Callum.

"Everybody down and ready?!" softball-addict Monica Wilson shouted to her team as the first batter on the other team Danea Mahitka stepped up to the plate with a shiny silver bat. Monica was playing at first base. "Mhm." she other members of team two on the field called only half listening, with the exception of Sharpay who was not listening to or paying attention to the game at all, not her own game at least. She grinned like a fool as she watched the guy of her dreams make another basket and his friend and teammate Chad Danforth high fived him. No one seemed to catch that Sharpay, who was at left field, was not paying attention to the softball game going on around her.

"It's up!!" Mrs. Cothren shouted as Danea hit a pop fly ball to the outfield. She was one of the girls in the class who was quite good at softball.

"Someone catch that!" Monica shouted from first base as Danea took off running.

"I got it! I got it!" Gabriella screamed- determined not to make a fool out of herself this game even though she was less then fond of the game of softball. She thrust her glove up high in the air and began sprinting back in direction of where the ball was going. She dove for the ball and it landed in her mit easily with a _plop_. Team two cheered, except Sharpay. "One out!" Mrs. Cothren called. Danea muttered "Crap." and stomped angrily back to the dugout. She would have hit a triple if it weren't for Gabriella's catch.

"Hey good job Montez! You ever play this sport before?" The teacher shouted to Gabriella, who called back "No." she threw the ball back into the pitcher on team two, Olivia Collins. Gabriella wore a huge smile on her face, feeling extremely proud of herself. She redeemed her position at left-center, and glanced over at Sharpay who was at left field about nine feet away from her,to see her reaction. She frowned when she noticed that the blonde girl was still to focused on the boy's basketball game going on in the court next to the field.

"Down and ready!" Monica demanded to the other nine players on her team (they were playing with an unusual number of people on the field because of the amount of students in the class) as Tiffany Fairwood came up the bat.

The ball made a lound _CLINK! _as it came in contact with the metal bat. Tiffany instantly took off running for first.

"Let's go Tiff!!" cried Tiffany's best friend on her team Holly Edwards.

"After that!!" catcher of team two Megan Whitman shouted. "I got it!" Emily Reynolds shouted at shortstop. She gasped as she jumped out of the way of the hard-sailing ball, chickening out in fear of getting hit, shreiking as the ball sailed right past her, and was aimed right for Sharpay at left field.

"Evans! Pay attention!" Mrs. Cothren shouted- being the first to notice that Sharpay's head was turned in the opposite direction.

Gabriella gasped and time seemed to stop as her eyes snapped back and forth from her clueless friend to the soaring softball. That ball was really _flying_. Right at Sharpay's leg, several miles an hour.

"SHARPAY! LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

"Huh?" Sharpay asked suddenly whirling around. Her hazel eyes widened as they found the ball flying at her.

"Catch it Evans!" she heard Mrs. Cothren shout in alarm.

Too late.

Team two's gasps and team one's cheers for Tiffany were all drowned out by Sharpay's shrill shreik of pain as the medium sized round yellow ball made harsh contact with her leg- right above her knee. Gabriella heard the gross _smack! _as skin met ball. Everyone else gasped or cried out in alarm as the poor blonde teenager fell over on the field grabbing for her lupper leg.

The boys on the basketball court whipped around-suddenly forgetting about their game as they all heard a loud scream coming from the softball field.

Sharpay's head hit something hard as she fell on the ground. She guessed it was a rock that had somehow ended up out on the grass in the middle of the field.

But there wasn't much time with her to think. She saw fireworks as both her head and leg went numb- each having harsh contact with hard items.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Hey...I think she's waking up." someone whispered.

"Give her space!" someone else whispered harshly. Sharpay first just saw a blur of color and then bright yellow light. It took several moments for the faces to come into view.

"Where am I? What happened?"

Then she felt the throbbing pain in her leg and on the back of her head. She tried to sit up. She groaned as she became dizzy from the pain in her head and lay back down.

"Am I dead?" she muttered weakly. She heard several snickers. She saw at least six faces towering over her.

She saw Mrs. Cothren's worried face first, the woman was so close that sharpay could smell the peppermint in her breath. The next person she saw was Gabriella, whose expression was unreadable. The other people's faces were to much blocked by the annoyingly harsh yellow light that she also saw.

"What-" she started again.

"You're not dead, Sharpay. You took quite a hit right above your kneecap. Then you hit your head on a rock when you fell." Mrs. Cothren informed her.

"Turn off that light." Sharpay groaned shutting her eyes.

"That's the sun." Gabriella told her, and then added. "Are you okay? You've been out cold for at least ten minutes!" she exclaimed.

Then Sharpay remembered everything that had happened. She had been watching Troy, then she heard girls calling her name, and the next thing she knew something hit her hard in the leg and then she fell over and hit her head.

That's what happened.

Ignoring the pain in her head, she forced herself to sit up- forcing the people surrounding her to back away. She looked around her and felt her face grow hot and red with embarrassment as she finally saw the other people around her.

Just about the entire boys basketball team had joined the nineteen other girls of her phys ed class. Coach Jack Bolton was there to.

And they were all staring at _her_.

Sharpay dared herself to quickly glance at Troy, who was watching her with wide eyes and much to her dismay, he had his t-shirt back on. His buddy Zeke Baylor was saying something to him and he shrugged.

Sharpay just wanted to _die._ Had Troy witnessed her accident?

It made sense. She'd screamed loud enough, and he had been nearby. Anyone would have to be deaf to not hear her scream, and blind not to see what she was screaming about.

The girls in her gym class now stood around in groups of three or for whispering and staring at her. So was the basketball team. Gabriella held her hand out to Sharpay, who took her friend's hand as she helped her to her feet.

"Ooh." Sharpay moaned, rubbing the back her head gently with her hand as everything suddenly seemed to spin- the throbbing becoming more intense. Her mid-leg section also still throbbed with pain.

"Gabriella, take her to the nurse." Mrs. Cothren told Gabriella, who nodded. "Let's go Shar."

Sharpay started to follow her friend, wanting to get away from all these people and her embarrassment as soon as possible, when she gasped as even more pain caught her ankle when she tried to walk, and she fell over again. This time, landing on her knees in the grass so it didn't really hurt- even though she was already hurting in three places.

"What is it?!" Mrs. Cothren demanded- making a grab for her arm.

"My...my ankle. I think I twisted it when I fell." Sharpay replied honestly, standing back up and leaning her weight all on the leg that was still in good condition.

"Come on Shar. I'll take you to the nurse..." Gabriella said, taking her arm and putting it around her shoulders so she could help her friend walk. The two of them struggled- both of them becoming even more embarrassed, but especially Sharpay.

"Troy, help them." Jack suddenly spoke up- eyeing his son. "Huh? Me?" Troy squeeked. Jack narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes Troy, _you. _And I want you to stay and make sure she's okay."

Troy nodded at his father, knowing fully well not to disobey him. He had no choice but to help Gabriella and Sharpay to the nurse, not that he was complaining.

"Here, let me help you." he said walking over to the two girls. He took Sharpay's other arm and put it around his own shoulders. He slid one of his own arms back across her waist to keep her balanced. Both Troy and Sharpay felt their hearts leap and their stomachs flip at the nice contact. He tried meeting her eyes, but she refused to make eye contact with him. Instead, she muttered "Thanks." nervously to him. He smiled "No problem."

"Sharpay I'm sorry for hitting you with the ball." Sharpay heard Tiffany call to her.

"Whatever." she muttered.

The three of them began walking back towards the school, actually- Sharpay was kind of hobbling along on one leg and Troy and Gabriella were walking and helping her.

Troy couldn't help but keep his eyes glued to Sharpay the whole way down to the nurse. She just looked amazing in that small pink tank top and very short black shorts that gave him a nice view of her long tanned slender legs, even though on one she had a pretty bad bruise that was already starting to form.

She must have noticed him looking at her because she hesitantly raised her eyes to his.

"What are you...looking at?" she asked him nervously. His face flushed as he turned his gaze down the hall.

"N-nothing." he stammered.

_Smooth. Real smooth. Now she probably thinks I'm a sick perv. _he thought glumly.

But luckily at least, she didn't question him further.

* * *

When the trio reached the nurses office, they were surprised to find it empty. Troy and Gabriella helped Sharpay over to one of the red plastic fainting couches in the back righthand corner of the small room. (Or whatever you call those bed things? lol)

"I'll go see if I can find Ms. Selde." Gabriella said- referring to the school's nurse. "I'll be back." she said quickly shuffling out of the room- but not before shooting her friend a suggestive glance and a quick smirk, leaving Troy and Sharpay alone.

_I'll have to remind myself to kill her later. _Sharpay thought to herself, knowing fully well what Gabriella was trying to do. Her heart was beating practically a thousand times a minute as Troy kneeled down in front of her- carefully inspecting her ankle. He gently lifted her white tennis-shoed left foot and she tried not to, but she flinched.

"I'm sorry!" he said. "Did I hurt you?" he asked looking up at her. Concern filled those amazing aquatic blue eyes of his that were only one of his many great features. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Just a little." she managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry." he said guiltily. "I was just...yeah. I mean, I'm no doctor but until Gabriella finds the nurse, I think we should get some ice on that ankle of yours as soon as possible. Whatta you think?" he asked- giving her his trademark smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. His smile just added to his looks-to-die-for.

_Gosh, I can't believe how much I like him. _

She nodded. "Yeah."

"...And your thigh and head. I heard Mrs. Cothren say you hit your head. Is it okay? Do you have a headache?" he asked- his voice was now also full of true, deep concern.

They locked eyes for a moment, and she literally almost stopped breathing. So did he. He just wanted to kiss her so bad right now, her lips looked so tempting to him. Plus, she was just so...beautiful.

But of course he didn't, he was to chicken. Of course, he had no way of knowing that she wanted him to kiss her, and that she wanted to badly to kiss him to.

It took her several seconds to find the correct words to use.

"...Yeah...it's pretty minor, though." she lied. "I- I think I just need ice for my ankle and knee."

"Okay...you sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

"Okay." he stood up and walked to another part of the room which contained the freezer where naturally the ice would be kept. He came back over to her carrying two ice packs. He eased her left foot out of her P.E shoe, and tenderly held one of the blue ice packs against her ankle. He handed her the other one which she placed above her knee.

"You know you really don't have to be doing this- I can do it myself, it's okay, really." she told him. He smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I want to help. It's no problem." he was speaking the truth.

She beamed at him. "Well, thank you then." she said shyly as she gave him a warm, appreciative smile that made him just about melt.

"I'm sorry that happened to you out there. Weren't you paying attention, or?..." he veered off, expecting her to continue.

"I was...kind of focusing on something else." she said. She wasn't going to tell him the entire truth- that she'd been watching him like a hyptonized, lovesick idiot.

He shrugged. "Oh. Yeah, sometimes I tend to loose focus out there too."

She just nodded.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're pretty much okay and all though." he said, putting a little more pressure on the ice pack.

"Yeah, me to." she said with a giggle. "I guess I'd better pay more attention next time though." she paused "Well, if there _is _a next time." she added. "What if I have to get crutches?"

"Well...you might have to, you know- you'd better take it easy on this leg for a few days. You're ankle might be sprained." he said sorrowfully.

Even at this news, Sharpay smiled, realizing that this was the longest conversation she'd ever had with him in her life.

And it was...nice. He was really sweet, not that she didn't already know that.

So even in her current state, she'd have to be crazy _not _to smile when _the _Troy Bolton was helping her, and really seemed to care.

Especially when he kept on shooting her that gorgeous smile of his.

"Well at least it doesn't seem to be broken." she said shrugging and still smiling, and then laughed. "Gosh, I'm soooo stupid. And wow, Tiffany's sure got quite the hit."

"No, you're not stupid. But I agree with you about Tiffany. That really is some rude bruise you've got there." he said.

"Um...rude?" she asked. He chuckled. "Kind of like a figure of speech I guess." he shrugged. She didn't answer, she just smiled at him again. Naturally, he smiled back.

"So...uh, are you sure you're head is fine? Maybe you should hold the icepack there for a while to, you know- just in case." he said- changing the subject.

"Well..." she hesitated. Her head actually _did _hurt. a lot. She just didn't want to seem like a big baby that complained about everything hurting.

Luckily though, she didn't have to speak any further because he sat next to her on the couch and gently put the ice pack on a bump that had taken form on the back of her head, making sure to be extra careful- for fear of hurting her.

"Feel kinda better?" he asked her. She was afraid that if she spoke, her voice would come out choked and stammered. He was closer to her now, and she just got ten times more nervous. So she simply nodded.

"Good, I was kinda hoping." he said. She just nodded again, still to afraid to speak.

"So...I was wondering. Um...this may sound really random but by any chance would you like to go to the movies sometime or something?" he really had to fight up a _lot _of courage and it took a lot of guts for him to ask her what he'd been anticipating to for so long, but he either didn't get the chance, or chickened out the few times that he ever did. The question seemed to surprise her, and he was sure she'd say no, and after a few moments which seemed to drag on forever, she finally replied.

"W-with you?" she sputtered in disbelief.

He wasn't sure if that really meant yes or no, or whatever else. But he nodded. "Yeah..."

She smiled gratefully. "S-sure." she stammered. "That...that'd be...great!" she said, failing to try not to act overly excited. But was this seriously happening? Was Troy Bolton really asking her on a date...like, for real?!

This was going _straight _to her diary pages the second she set foot at home!

He grinned. "Awesome. How about tomorrow? Tomorrow's friday, you know. If you're not busy...or would you rather stay home for a while until you heal and stuff? I mean, I understand if that's what you wanna do. We can always wait until next week if you wanted. Unless of course you're busy then, I mean, we could have it two weeks from now. Oh wait I've got this...weird basketball thing two weeks from now. How about-"

She put a finger to his lips gently to silence him. "No need to ramble, Troy. Tomorrow is perfect." she said smiling. Her smile seemed to make her entire face glow. She giggled. "I mean, I think I'll be able to get by the day fine, even if I _do _have to go on crutches. Let's just hope that a little ice is all I need though." she winked.

She didn't know where all this courage suddenly came from- but she felt less nervous now, more smooth sailing. Maybe it's because before she thought he didn't really like her, that he was just being nice and she felt like she had to impress him.

But had she done that already? Because he'd asked her out on a _date_. That had to mean something, right? It had to count for something!

"Sorry. Sometimes I just talk a lot." he said, now becoming the nervous one in the situation. She didn't seem to notice though, which made him relax at least a little more.

"That's okay, sometimes I tend to do that to." she dished.

Just then, Ms. Selde came back into the room, followed by Gabriella and some freshman kid.

"Okay Johnathon, next time don't eat so many ice cream sandwiches, got that?" the nurse scolded Jonathan Goodwin who was holding his stomach- his face a pale green color.

"We were having a contest." Jonathon sneered with a scowl. "Okay, just go lay down though. Bathroom's right next door if you feel the need to empty your stomach again." Ms. Selde told the fourteen year old who muttered something and flopped down on the plastic covered small couch ont eh one next to Sharpay and Troy.

"Sorry. Emergency in the lunchroom." Ms. Selde paused and rolled her eyes. "Not too pretty." she said narrowing them at Jonathan who pretended like he didn't notice.

"So, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Softball accident. I got hit in the leg, right above the knee, then I think I must have done something to my ankle when I fell, and then I hit my head." Sharpay said- feeling stupid as she pressed the icepack against her knee. Troy removed the other from her head.

"Well, you seem okay..." Ms. Selde said. "Lots of times, girls cry when things like that happen to them."

"Even seniors?" Gabriella butted in. Ms. Selde nodded. "All the time. Well, I see you already put ice on it. Let me take a look." she said advancing towards Sharpay she took a look at her bruised up leg.

"Ouch. Some bruise. You really got battered." the nurse murmered. "Well, ice really seems like the best thing. So you're already doing a good job." she turned to Troy. "Can I help you?"

"Oh...no. Sorry, I was just helping her with the ice and stuff." he said. She nodded. "Alrighty."

"Okay, your name is Sharpay right?" she asked Sharpay, who nodded. "Okay Sharpay, well I'm going to have you stay in here and keep some ice on that for a while longer. How's it feeling?"

"It hurts. I'm not gonna lie..." she said.

"And your ankle?"

"I don't know...I think it might be twisted or sprained or something."

"Let me have a look." Ms. Selde said carefully inspecting her ankle. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with it. Does this hurt?" she asked gently rotating Sharpay's foot in one direction.

"Kind of." she said. "It hurt a lot worse before." she added.

"Then it seems like ice is taking good care of this job to. And your head?"

"It...it hurts pretty bad." she said truthfully. Troy moved over as Ms. Selde stood up and checked out the bump on Sharpay's head.

"Well, it's swollen. But I think it'll be okay."

"Great!"

"So just keep those ice packs there." she turned back to Troy and Gabriella.

"You two should head back to class now." she told them in the nicest way possible.

"Okay." Troy said nodding at the nurse. He hesitated a moment before leaning down and giving Sharpay a quick side hug. She stiffened.

"I'll see you later." he said. He smiled quickly at everyone before leaving the room. Gabriella raised her eyebrows at Sharpay- a sign that she's be riding her for details on anything and everything that just happened with Troy later, so shed better be prepared. Sharpay rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye Gabby." she said. Gabriella smirked. "Feel better Shar." then she left.

* * *

The next day, Sharpay was humming to herself as the loaded books into her locker, ready to get to first period, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She smiled when she turned around at the person in front of her.

"H-hi." she said, butterflies forming in her stomach as she gave him her sweetest smile.

"Hey." Troy said, returning her genuine smile. "How's it going?"

"Fine." she shrugged. "I mean, I'm feeling better."

"How'd your ankle?"

"It only hurts a little when I walk on it. See? No crutches!" she exclaimed and then chuckled. He chuckled too.

"That's good. So uh...we still...on for tonight?"

She felt her smile growing wider. "Of course. If you still were up for it, I mean."

"Oh yeah, of course I am. I just wanted to see if you still were."

"Well I am."

"Great! So I'll pick you up at...seven?" he knew where she lived, he'd been there before at this huge party she and Ryan had thrown last year- it was the end of the year party, and pretty much the hugest of the year. The entire school had been invited.

"Sure." she said. He smiled- again. He'd been smiling a lot lately, so had she.

"You want me to walk you to class?" he offered politely.

"Oh Troy you don't have to-"

"I want to."

Her smile broke into a full grin. "Okay."

As they began walking side by side, a question popped into her mind that she jsut had to ask.

"How come we never really talked before?"

The question seemed to surprise him. "Oh...I don't know. I guess we never really ran into each other anywhere around this big-ol' school." he paused. "But I'm glad we are now." he added.

"Yeah, me to." she agreed. The grins never left their faces as the made their way down the hall, each extremely happy, and excited for their date that night.

After all this time of seriously liking each other _forever_- they were finally getting _somewhere_.

* * *

_A/N: I know it was lame, it wasn't really as good as I'd hoped xD. Also, I'm sorry that there wasn't a kiss. It just wouldn't have really fit- I didn't really want to move it to fast. Which is why I was thinking of doing a sequal to this oneshot? ONe where I describe their date. what do you think? Should I?_

_Please review, even if it sucks. xD_

_-Serena/HeSaidSheSaidx_


End file.
